Spider-Man (Armored)
The armored Spider-Man is an alternate reality version of Spider-Man. He is what wo uld have happened if Spider-Man had stopped the Burglar from killing Uncle Ben. He is a playboy, multi-billionaire, and engaged to Gwen Stacy. History Peter Parker is a rich industrialist, and the 'Peter Parker Science Foundation' is named after him. He has a public identity as Spider-Man and is widely considered a hero. He is engaged to Gwen Stacy, and his lawyer is Wilson Fisk and J. Jonah Jameson is his godfather. Peter was summoned by Madame Web and the Beyonder, along with various other Spider-Men from different realities, in order to save all of existence from Spider-Carnage (yet another alternate version). His cocky and arrogant attitude got the better of him and he was injured during a battle with the 2 Goblins and pulled out of the fight. When Spider-Carnage invaded his home reality, he was too badly wounded to give chase and the Spider-Man from Earth-92131 was sent instead1. Biography He is egotistical and hotheaded and never considers failure and claims that he never loses. He owns a science center, a large corporate building, and a multi-billion dollar company. In this reality, J. Jonah Jameson is his godfather. Uncle Ben and Aunt May are alive and well and live in a large mansion in Queens. He is one of the Spider-Men summoned by Madame Web to fight Spider-Carnage and save all reality. He has a laser built right into his armor and has a giant Spider-Robot. He was so arrogant that he fired a gas missile at the Hobgoblin without thinking about his mechanical armed teammate. He was immobilized during a fight with Green Goblin and was unable to battle further, due to his rash behavior. The leader Spider-Man went to his reality to fight Spider-Carnage. He was surprised to find out many things about his armored alter-ego, such as learning that the people of this dimension love him. Spider-Man defeats Spider-Carnage in this reality by bringing Spider-Man's uncle Ben to talk to Spider-Carnage. Personality This Spider-Man is arrogant, egoistical, and overconfident. He never considers that he could fail because he believes he will never lose. He also likes to brag about his achievements. Equipment *'Spider-Armor' *'Spider-Bot': A voice controlled robot which was eventually destroyed when Peter Parker visited from a different reality to stop Spider-Carnage (also from another reality). The robot became confused between Spider-Man and Spider-Carnage, who were fighting, causing Spider-Bot's head to explode. Background Like all of the Spider-Men, this Spider-Man was voiced by Christopher Daniel Barnes. This version's personality, armor, and social status make him similar to Iron Man. This costume comes from Web of Spider-Man #100. The armor severely impaired Spider-Man's natural agility, though it makes him highly resistant to high caliber bullets. Peter built the suit in ESU's labs but it was soon destroyed by acid. This Spider-Man's fiance, Gwen Stacy, is considered the 616 universe's Spider-Man's greatest love. However, she was killed by Green Goblin, in a story that was adapted into Spider-Man's "Turning Point". Gwen was not included into the series as the producers felt they could not include a character destined to die. Having her in an alternate universe was the only way to include her. The Spider-Bot was inspired by the Toei Spider-Man series. The robot, called the Leopardon, was used to fight giant villains. In the House of M storyline, written in 2005, the entire Marvel universe is transported to an alternate universe where their dreams and desires become real. Spider-Man's new reality resembles this version as Uncle Ben is alive, Peter is married to Gwen, he is rich, the world knows his real identity, and is well liked by society. In the game Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions, this armor was an alternate costume for Dan Gilvezan's Spider-Man 2099 who worked alongside fellow Spider-Man voice actors Barnes, Neil Patrick Harris, and Josh Keaton. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Wealthy